<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Swan by thequadraticformula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570612">Black Swan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula'>thequadraticformula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dance, Black Swan - Freeform, F/F, Older Characters, bts - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heart no longer races<br/>When hearing the music play<br/>Tryna' pull up<br/>Seems like time has stopped<br/>Oh that would be my first death<br/>I been always afraid of..."</p><p>- Black Swan - BTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.<br/>DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina died the day her legs stopped working.</p><p>All of a sudden, she couldn't get out of bed. They just wouldn't move. No matter how hard she tried, they remained still. Like fallen logs. Useless pieces of wood. A panic overtook her, her chest tightening and tears pricking the corners of her eyes.</p><p>This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not today. <em>Not to her</em>.</p><p>She couldn't even sit up. She tried to manoeuvre her arms, pushing against the mattress as hard as she could. Trying to press her body up against the head board to force her torso into a seated position. </p><p>It wasn't working.</p><p>A pitiful cry as released as her arms gave in. She lay flat. Staring at the ceiling, trying to move her toes. Trying to move anything below her arms.</p><p>"Minari?" Her wife's groggy voice came from beside her, stirring after feeling and hearing Mina's distress. "What's going on?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"I can't get up." Her voice cracked. The tear that ran from the corner of her right eye and down her cheek stung as if it were made from the strongest acid on earth. <em>I can't get up</em>. Mina thought to herself. </p><p>Momo's face merged into her blurry vision, her eyes crinkled in concern and her face blurred around the edges, mixing colours with the tears.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She pulled her grey hair back from her eyes, reaching to the bedside table for a hair-tie. "Can't you sit up at all? I'll help you."</p><p>Mina knew that nothing Momo could try to do would do anything but pull her lifeless body into a wonky seated position. She couldn't hold herself up. She fell against Momo's chest.</p><p>"I can't get up." She repeated, her voice barely a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Momo called the ambulance and Mina was admitted to hospital within the afternoon. Tests and tests and tests were conducted. She went through doctor after doctor, despite her knowledge that this was all useless.</p><p>Yet she kept telling them that they were wrong. She couldn't just be getting old. That couldn't happen to her. They were being stupid. They weren't conducting the right tests. They MUST be missing something.</p><p>She yelled at the nurses. She yelled at the receptionists. She yelled at the doctors. She yelled at Momo.</p><p>"You're all WRONG. I'M NOT GETTING OLD."</p><p>Momo flinched at her words, pulling her hand away from Mina's and clutching the rail of the bed she was on.</p><p>"Mina, you're 75. Things like this happen when you get older."</p><p>"Well, it can't happen to me." She couldn't accept it.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had no choice but to accept it. She was 75, and she was old. </p><p>Now she needed to be in a wheelchair to get around. She needed someone to help her get dressed. She needed someone to take her to the bathroom. She needed someone to put her to bed.</p><p>Momo did it all.  Momo was fine.</p><p>Momo was old too. But she was walking. She was running.</p><p>She could still dance.</p><p> </p><p>Mina hated it when Momo took her to watch her dance classes. She hated watching the students move so gracefully and flexibly. She hated the sounds of their feet against the floor boards. She hated the music as it trailed to her ears.</p><p>Why couldn't she have become deaf too. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so empty when a song started to play. Maybe then the acidic tears wouldn't force their way out of her eyes. Maybe then she wouldn't feel the need to yell and abuse Momo on the way home.</p><p>"You never turn out your feet correctly. You're teaching every single one of those teenagers the WRONG TECHNIQUE!"</p><p>Momo tried to concentrate on the road, as they drove home.</p><p>"Nobody's perfect, Mina. That's the special thing about dance. Everyone's got their own little style." She replied. She didn't show that she was hurt, so Mina kept going.</p><p>"Well your 'style' is wrong. Stop teaching like that. It's gonna wreck all those kids for good."</p><p>"I'm not wrong. I've still got room to improve too. I'm getting there Mina. I'm not going to stuff them up."</p><p>"Well improve faster. Those kids haven't got long until all those mistakes become second nature to them." Mina's head was pounding. "It's hard to break bad habits Momo. As you can see with your own technique. Miss-learned from the beginning."</p><p>Momo hated it when Mina was like this. It made her feel horrible.</p><p>"I'll get better." She mumbled, forcing the tears back behind her eyelids.</p><p>"You better improve." Mina growled. "You're useless these days, Momo. Useless. Teach properly or don't teach at all."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Momo knew why Mina was like this. She just always thought that if she heard the music, and saw the kids... just like how she had done in the past... that she would feel a little better. It never worked. Momo didn't know why she bothered trying anymore.</p><p>"You shouldn't apologise to me," Mina continued as they pulled into the driveway of their house. "You should apologise to those kids and their parents for ruining their chances to ever have a career in dancing. You shouldn't even be payed to teach like that. It's like a scam. You should refund them all."</p><p>Momo hated herself. She hated herself, because Mina hated her.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"STOP APOLOGISING TO ME. JUST WORK HARDER LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO."</p><p>Momo turned off the engine. She couldn't apologise again, because her throat was closed up.</p><p>She knew why Mina was like this. But what was she supposed to do to make her happy again?</p><p>"You're a sorry excuse for a dancer." Mina told her as Momo helped her into her wheelchair and moved her to the front door. "It's almost like you're the one that needs lessons. How hard is it to fix those feet? Huh?"</p><p>Momo's face was drenched in tears.</p><p> </p><p>Momo died the day Mina stopped loving her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she never loved her.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, but surely, Momo's arms and legs became sore and stiff. She needed to hire a carer for Mina because she couldn't look after her by herself anymore.</p><p>And it only became harder and harder to fix those feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a failure, Momo." Mina tells her every morning before she goes to work... alone. "You're wasting everyone's time showing up there. You're too old for this. You're not good anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Momo dies again when she realises that she hates the sound of music. She hates the students and she hates herself.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped dancing a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Mina." Momo admitted. Maybe this would make her happy. "I'm a horrible dancer. I've quit my job. I'm not wasting those kids' time anymore."</p><p>"Good." Mina replied. "You were never any good to teach."</p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momo dies weeks later. For the third time. This time she leaves permanently.</p><p>Mina is relieved... though she wishes it was her that went first.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>